Maldita dulzura
by Nea Poulain
Summary: Hay días que te preguntas si eres capaz de mirar directo en su alma y descubrir la clase de ser humano que es. Hay días que te preguntas qué tan al fondo puedes llegar. No te importa la falta de remordimientos con la que carga, ni la crueldad que demostró ante sus víctimas, no es una confirmación de que es un monstruo lo que buscas... / Participante del Torneo de los Tres Magos


**Disclaimer:** Todo lo que reconozcan le pertenece a J. K. Rowling y no a mí. Si fuera mío Harry Potter no sería una novela para niños.

 _Este fic participa en la Segunda Prueba del Torneo de los Tres Magos del foro "La Noble y Ancestral Casa de los Black"_

Beteado por **Miss Lefroy**

* * *

 **Maldita dulzura**

* * *

Incluso para ti es atractivo. Tienes que reconocer que bajo la cara demacrada y la expresión perdida que siempre parece tener, hay algo enigmático, quizá un poco loco, dentro de él. Incluso para ti es atractivo, sí. Te da un poco de pena verlo y compararlo con su versión anterior a Azkaban. Es tan diferente que duele ver la diferencia, duele comparar a un muchacho de carácter relativamente fuerte contra alguien controlado día y noche.

No tiene libre albedrío, lo ha perdido en el camino de sus malas decisiones. Tampoco tiene libertad, así que tanto da Azkaban que su casa, si no puede poner un pie afuera. La única diferencia, te dices, es que en Azkaban había dementores, y allí sólo hay un padre que no puede mirarlo a los ojos porque no puede enfrentarse con aquello en lo que se convirtió su hijo. De todos los males, aquel es, como se dice comúnmente, el más leve.

Hay algo roto en la casa desde que él volvió, un vacío insustituible: su madre. Las únicas palabras cariñosas, que hacían parecer aquel un hogar de verdad, se han ido. Ahora padre e hijo no se miran, no se ven, no se hablan. El padre siempre habla con la voz dura, queriendo parecer más severo de lo que en realidad es ―accedió a sacar a su hijo de la cárcel, sacrificó su mano de hierro―, pero indudablemente roto por dentro. Puedes darte cuenta, cualquiera que tuviera la oportunidad de verlo en su ambiente natural se daría cuenta.

Pero el hijo… el hijo es otra cosa. No es que no hable, pero es que para alguien tan controlado de esa manera, el libre albedrío es sólo un mito. Sólo le hacen falta las cadenas, pero no importa, porque aunque quiera, no puede huir. Siempre te preguntas qué es lo que se esconde en su cabeza, cómo es que funciona la poderosa maldición imperdonable. Ojalá pudieras saber qué pensamientos le quedan.

Siempre fue el ojo derecho de su padre y la adoración de su madre, el niño de los cabellos color paja, sonriente, inteligente, con ideales propios que defender. El único problema, al final, es que cruzó una línea que no cualquiera cruza para defender aquello en lo que creía. Arrancó gritos a punta de varita, vio vidas perecer ante sus propios ojos y nunca se arrepintió de nada. En realidad no lo sabes, pero crees que no. Que en el fondo, cualquier sentimiento que haya tenido, siempre ha sido una actuación.

Quizá, por eso, te parece hasta cierto punto atractivo.

No es tu tipo de persona, nunca lo será. Es demasiado cruel y es de aquellas personas de las que sueles huir. Pero en este caso, te encuentras atada a él, porque el deber es más grande que cualquiera de tus deseos. Es tu obligación mantener el yugo sobre él, evitar que las cosas se salgan de control y, no es por alardear, pero lo haces de maravilla.

Sin embargo, hay días que te preguntas si eres capaz de mirar directo en su alma y descubrir la clase de ser humano que es. Hay días que te preguntas qué tan al fondo puedes llegar. No te importa la falta de remordimientos con la que carga, ni la crueldad que demostró ante sus víctimas, no es una confirmación de que es un monstruo lo que buscas. Es un simple atisbo a su alma, que te cautiva de la manera en que ningún alma antes te ha cautivado. ¿Por qué su madre se sacrificó para salvarlo? ¿Por qué clase de alma un padre acepta algo así? Tiene que haber algo en ella, algo diferente, algo que la vuelva tan única como las estrellas que inundan el cielo cada vez que cae la noche.

Tiene que haber algo que la distinga y quieres averiguarlo. Porque no se lo has dicho a nadie, pero aunque él no sea libre, te gusta su sonrisa. La _imperius_ nunca ha llegado tan lejos como para arrebatársela y esa sonrisa de adolescente aún aparece en su cara algunas veces. ¿Es posible que encuentres una sonrisa así bonita?

Podría ser. Podría ser. Lo repites dentro de ti para creértelo, porque es la primera vez que te pasa algo así. Respiras hondo, intentas convencerte de que no hay nada de malo en todo eso, no hay nada de malo en querer a un alma tan retorcida y tan extraña como la suya; no hay nada extraño, no hay nada extraño, no hay nada extraño… Pero, si necesitas repetirlo tantas veces, no es lo más normal del mundo, nunca lo será.

Aún quedan un par de horas para que vuelva su padre. Un par de horas que puedes aprovechar. Un par de horas que, de repente, se vuelven una eternidad extendida ante ti. Entonces, cada paso que das, subiendo la escalera, se vuelve más pesado, la respiración más agitada. Oh, por Merlín, nadie llamaría a aquella curiosidad algo más, pero tu respiración te delata, ese pequeño temblor en las manos, como si fueras una colegiala de las que solían visitar la casa tiempo atrás. Siempre pensaste que eran un poco estúpidas, porque él no tenía ojos para ninguna de ellas, para nadie.

Lo encuentras sentado mirando a la ventana cerrada con gruesas cortinas que no puedan delatar su figura. Se sienta allí como si pudiera ver más allá y adivinar una vía de escape que no existe.

Te acercas, ignorando los platos sucios de la cena que están del otro lado, y lo miras a la cara. No tiene ninguna expresión en particular, como si le hubieran chupado el alma. Pero sabes que está allí adentro, hay algo en sus ojos, un pequeño brillo. «Sonríe», piensas, como si fuera una orden, «sonríe». No lo hace. Acercas tu mano a su mano, un gesto que sería considerando romántico en cualquier otra situación, donde los protagonistas fueran otros. No un asesino y… tú. Haces círculos sobre el dorso de la mano, uno tras otra, sintiendo la suavidad de su piel. ¿Puede alguien tan cruel tener la piel tan suave?

«Sonríe», vuelves a pensar, como si pudiera oírte, «sonríe». No siempre te atreves a pensarlo, pero es algo que lleva tanto tiempo de ti, que ya no puedes atreverte a negarlo: matarías por verlo esbozar una sonrisa. Cumplirías cualquier orden si el resultado fuera ver sus labios curvados hacia arriba. Harías cualquier cosa con tal de descubrir su alma, de desnudarla.

Y es así, siguiendo esa lógica de pensamiento, que tus dedos dejan de tallar el dorso de su mano y recorren su brazo hasta su hombro. Y suben la curva de su cuello hasta sus mejillas y se posan en sus labios, queriendo dibujarle una sonrisa a fuerza. Harías cualquier cosa por ver sus labios curvarse, ¿no? Aquel chico ―ya un hombre― sigue siendo el único niño de la casa. Prácticamente lo sostuviste entre tus brazos cuando su padre o su madre estaban demasiado ocupados.

Es irónico que ahora lo vigiles a toda hora, siendo la carcelera.

«Sonríe», vuelves a pensar, como una plegaria, preguntándote dónde está su verdadero yo, que tan enterrado está, qué sería capaz de hacerte. «¡Sonríe!», casi gritas. Es demente, ¿no? Que te consideres capaz de cualquier cosa por él, que quieras atisbar su alma y te atrevas a compararte con un ser de semejante magnitud ―y semejante crueldad, no tienes que olvidarlo―. Demente, loco, imposible. No sabes si alguna vez quiso a alguien, pero estás segura de que no fue a ti.

Precisamente por eso, cuando tienes la oportunidad, tus manos no se detienen. Se dan el lujo de sentirlo todo. ¿Qué tan lejos se atreven a llegar? ¿Qué tan lejos? ¿Qué tan lejos serás capaz de llevar tus labios en esa obsesión, demencia, o como quieras llamarle? Algunos lo llamarían amor; el más retorcido y oscuro, demente, absurdo, pero aun así amor. ¿Puede existir un amor así?

Entonces, mientras tus manos se mueven, huesudas, por su cuerpo, lo ves atisbar una mueca que, con mucha imaginación, puede confundirse con una sonrisa. ¿Hasta dónde llegarás? ¿Hasta dónde llega tu atrevimiento? ¿Hasta dónde eres capaz? ¡¿Hasta dónde?!

Es por eso, que cuando su padre llegue, lo encontrará sentado en el mismo lugar, como si no hubiera pasado nada, como si no hubieras querido arrancarle el alma a besos y a caricias; como si no hubieras querido sacarle una sonrisa a fuerza… Como si no fueras capaz de nada por él. En cambio, oirá golpes sordos desde donde está la cómoda de su cama, donde estarás preguntándote qué has hecho, deseando olvidarlo todo.

Y oirá, inconfundible, el sonido de tu voz haciéndose un reproche, preguntándose cuál fue tu error.

―¡Winky mala, Winky mala, Winky mala, Winky mala…!

* * *

 _Andrea Poulain_

 _a 30 de mayo de 2015_


End file.
